


InTURDer

by Sokkusu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/Sokkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for potty humor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	InTURDer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for potty humor.

Once upon a time in the big boys’ restroom, little teenage boy HaeHae was taking a huge poopsie because some scrotumbutt poured milk into his cup of ramen. After some minutes of finally emptying all the stinky turd out of his 17-year old bowels, he was about to reach under the giant toilet paper dispenser until THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!!! Freezing at the sudden darkness clouding his vision while ominous noises of a door opening and footsteps were heard, he took a deep breath and tried to focus in finding the toilet paper, only to blindly fumble his hand on top of a cardboard tube. Before he questioned whether the butthole wiping tissue had ran out, the lights flashed on again, shortly turning back off a second time which stirred up his confusion. 

As the lights repeatedly blinked and the sounds of nearby stall doors slamming against the dividers echoed, little HaeHae stretched his hand over to the latch that changes the empty toilet paper roll to a new roll. He managed to shift it over and feel a strip of soft tissue drop against his fingertips, letting out a sigh of relief when he teared a few sheets off and cleaned his dirty plush bottom. Much to his dismay, the door to his stall was abruptly kicked open, prompting him to scream when he recognized Hyukjae; who in turn screamed back at the sight of the other’s unmentionables, apologized for his disturbance, and closed the stall.

While Hyukjae vowed to never kick the stall doors open again, Donghae vowed to never do his twosies in a public restroom ever again.


End file.
